Emmet's Form Of Torture
by DelilahTCullen
Summary: Emmett's Torture. Enough said


I was at my kitchen table eating a sandwich while Edward looked out the window, lost in thought. When I was about done, Edward grinned hugely and looked frightningly excited. I stared at him a little scared, when he spoke.

"Bella, Emmett would like to talk to you." he said somehow excitedly.

I was still staring at him when I said. "What does he want?"

Instead of answering he asked me, "Are you done? He wants us to go to the house." I still didn't know what to say but, he smiled that crooked smile he knew I couldn't resist. So I said a little irritated.

"Fine, Edward. Whatever you want." As I said this I got up from my chair to wash my plate and cup.

I was about to turn on the water when Edward was there behind me wrapping is arms around my waist and bent his head to whisper in my ear.

"Awwww, don't be angry, love. It's nothing too bad." When he was saying this his cold, perfect lips brushed across my earlobe, I closed my eyes shivering once and smiling.

"Okay,Okay. You don't have to torture me like that. You know I can't be mad at you if that's what you want. Even if I'm not happy." Then I mumbled under my breath even though I'm sure he heard me perfectly. "You always get what you want."

He chuckled and spun me around to face him and he kissed my forehead then down my nose and stopped, just above my lips. When he spoke his lips were brushing against mine.

"Oh, yeah? You're sure you are ok with it - that you'll be happy? If you aren't, I'd be more than happy to fix that." Gosh, he's killing me. He was sooo close - I needed him.

With that thought I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his perfect lips - hard. he kissed me back for a while then - of course - pulled away.

He laughed his perfect laugh. "Happy, now, my love?" I nodded then blushed bright red. "Then lets go!" With that he picked me up and flew out the door to his Volvo, put me in and we were off.

When we arrived at the beautiful mansion-like house. Emmett had my door opened before Edward could even stop the car completely. Then, he rushed in the house and set me down on the couch. He put both of his hands on my shoulders and stared at me. I was still kind of shocked. And this did not help. Man, he must be really excited, I thought to myself.

His next words were loud - duh -and very excited. "Guess what we're doing today, Bella!!"

I had no idea what his plan was, but i was pretty sure i did not want to know. However, before i could deny wherever he was going to drag me off to. He answered for me.

"Now, Bella, listen okay?" I nodded pretty scared now. "Okay, just keep in mind that whatever you say or do, will not get you out of going with us. Do you understand?" I just stared at him, eyes wide, totally scared. He saw my reaction, laughed and then tried to be serious. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." then he grinned.

I groaned. "Just tell me what form of torture you're going to put me though today, Emmett."

He laughed, as did everyone else. I barely noticed that they were in the room.

"Bella, we're going to the . . . " he paused dramatically. I was practically shaking. "FAIR!!" oh. no. he. didn't.

I screamed.

When I screamed I passed out. Like Duh.

But unfortunately it was only for a bit. I knew for some reason. . .

When I cam to my sense I shot up from the couch in which I was sitting. And I just barely missed Edward's face.

"See, I told you." Alice said smugly. Even though her voice was quiet it made me jump.

I turned to look at her. "What did you tell him?"

"That you were going to shoot up on the couch, crash into Edward's face and get a concussion." She said giggling. Emmett laughed.

That's when I remembered why I passed out in the first place. Emmett said he was taking me to the damn fair. "Emmett, please tell me you're not taking me to the f-"

"YES!! I am. And there's nothing you can do about it either."

I turned to Edward who was glaring at Emmett. "Edward, please tell me I don't have to go!! PLEASE!!" I wailed slinging to his shirt collar.

He put his hands on mine and staring into my eyes said. "Sorry, love. But you're gonna have to suffer like the rest of us."

"Hey, only you and Bella are complaining about going." Rosalie said.

Suddenly I came up with a plan. I leaned closer to Edward so that my breath was blowing in his face and said quietly. "Pwease, Eddie, pwease don't make me go. We can play other games instead of going to the fair." I kissed his lips and then his nose. "Pwease?"

The look on his face was great. It meant my pathetic plan at being seductive, was working. At least a little. It looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't get it past his lips. While thinking though he was staring at my lips. I kissed him again. He was finally able to say something. "I'm really sorry love, but we ha-"

I kissed him again and licked his lips then pulled back and did a puppy-dog face. "Pwease Eddi-"

Before I could continue Emmett put his hand over my mouth and pulled me away from Edward.

"Dammit, Bella!! YOU"RE GOING!!" He looked over at Edward, who was still a little dazed. "Even if you can seduce Edward." Then he set me on the ground and put his hands on my shoulders and made me look at him. He was about to say something but I cut him off.

"WHY EMMETT!! Why do you torture me so!?" I wailed. I put my hands on his forearms and stared up at him. "WHY?!"

Emmett just stared at him a little shocked then laughed. "Give me a SUPER good reason why I should let you and Edward stay." He paused. "And dont say anything sexual."

I blushed. Oh great I didnt wanna have to tell the cullens this story. But... if it gets me and Edward out of going to the fair . . .okay.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you. It was once when I went to the fair with Renee I was seven years old. Renee bought me cotton candy and we walked around for a while. Then Renee decided to go on WHIRL-A-SPIN." I paused, remembering. "So I HAD to get on with her. And just when I was getting on I tripped - of course - landed on some gum, a girl kicked my stomach and tripped, which made me throw up. and Renee couldn't help me since she was already strapped in."

I looked up into Emmett's eyes who was staring at me. I blushed. Then Emmett being Emmett, burst out laughing just like everyone else. Emmett was laughing so hard that he fell to the ground and almost dragged me with him, since his huge arms were still on my shoulders.

When I steadied myself I looked around to see Alice laughing like crazy, eyes closed, curled up into a little ball against the wall.

Jasper feeling everyone else's amusement increased his. Anyway, he was bent over the back of the couch laughing hard, also eyes closed.

Esme and Carlisle were trying very hard not to laugh, but were still chuckling. When they saw me watching them the turned and went into the kitchen. To clam down, I suppose.

Rosalie was bent over laughing so hard, eyes closed.

And finally my beloved Edward was on the couch leaning over on his knees and clutching his stomach so hard it LOOKED painful. Again, his eyes closed.

If vampires were able to cry I'm absolutely positive they'd all have tears running down their beautiful faces and flushed red. While, I was checking everyone out it only took a few seconds. So, I decided to get away while I could. I tiptoed to the front door and opened it quietly, stepped out and ran. I was at the bottom of their driveway when I felt familiar stone arms wrap around my waist.

Then, he whispered. "You don't have to go, but don't run away from me, love. "And he kissed my cheek.


End file.
